Olitz One Shots
by GrantPresident
Summary: I'm an RP account of Fitz. I'm @GrantPresident on twitter and http:/mr-president-grant.tumblr.com. I write on my phone BTW, and idk how to make it show up when I indent. So sorry.
1. Watching You (OneShot)

Watching You (One Shot Attempt) (Smut)

(I'm not a writer, I'm an RP account of Fitz. However, I wanted to try my hand at some smut because I'm messy as fuck. Enjoy)

After months of begging on Fitz's part, Olivia decided to stay at the White House over night. They'd had dinner, cuddled, and now they sat in the Oval Office. Being the workaholic that she was, Ms.Pope refused to leave work behind. Her perfectly-arched eyebrows were knit together, and her nose was scrunched up in that cute little way that Fitz adored. His eyes traveled down to her plump lips. Oh, how he loved her lips. He loved the way they felt as they slid across his own lips, making him dizzy. He loved how her lips felt around him as she sucked not so manly noises from his presidential lips. His pants began to tighten as his eyes hungrily drank in her appearance. From her red-bottom heels, to her perfectly-manicured nails, she was perfect to him. It seemed almost effortless. He continued to watch her shamelessly as she peeked at him. "Fiiittttzzz," she whined. "I can't work with you looking at me like that." She'd put off work to come see him, and she really needed to work on this case. "So don't work." He put his large hand over her smaller one, making her close the file. "You have an even bigger case to work on, right here." He moved her dainty hand to his bulge. The sight of her small hand against his impressive bulge made it even more erotic for him. Olivia said nothing. She just looked at him. Fitz knew that she was having an internal battle. Moving the file to the table, he made the decision for her. He scooped up her little body and deposited her on his desk. "Lay down. Damn, you're so sexy, Ms.Pope." Olivia obeyed. This look in Fitz's eyes was something she was used to, and she loved feeling wanted. Fitz made quick work of her suit before he climbed on top of her, claiming her pillowy lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues battled as Fitz slid a sneaky hand into her panties, thumbing at her clit. She broke the kiss to let out a high keen before Fitz surged forward and claimed her mouth as his own again. Her lip quivered in that sexy way it does as she was brought closer to orgasm. Her body arched off of the desk as he slid his thick middle-finger between her folds and crooked it, successfully pulling an orgasm from her. He bit his lip before settling himself in his favorite place in the world, between her legs. Tearing her panties off with his teeth, he immediately opened his mouth to cover her clit. He swirled and flicked his tongue against her with no mercy. "Fuck.. F-Fitz." He grunted in response before forcing his tongue into her, wiggling it. His dark sapphire eyes were on her the entire time. He drank every moan, whimper, gasp, and sigh in just as greedily as he was drinking her juices in. She tugged on his hair, shaking as she came again. Fitz stood up and just looked at her. He observed his handiwork of the most powerful woman in DC. Fitz wasn't a man who liked to relinquish power, but Olivia's power turned him on to no end. After staring at her, he finally decided to end his own torture. Releasing himself from the confines of his boxers, he guided himself into heaven on earth. His body heated up as her walls closed around him, taking the air from his lungs. He moved her legs to his shoulders, pressing a tender kiss against her ankle. His thrusts were powerful and unforgiving, rocking her to the very core. Olivia's eyes shut just as his hungry eyes landed on her breasts. He latched onto one, sucking on it with vigor as he gave her a third orgasm. "Fitz, please," she begged. "Please what?" He spanked her with his large hand. "Use your words, Ms.Pope." His voice held that cocky arrogance that she'd usually hate. Luckily for him, she could barely remember her own name. "Please… Just." Her voice cracked as he delivered one particularly rough thrust, sending her into another orgasm. Her body was spent, going limp against his desk as he savagely rammed into her petite body. He eyes drank in his naked form as he approached his climax. This woman was his. Her mind, soul, body, spirit, and heart. She was his. The thought of her being his was all it took for him to tug on her hair and release deep into her. Panting, he put his head on her breasts. "Still want to work?" He looked up at her, his eyes turning a lighter blue. She rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on his back. "Yes, I do, Cocky." Fitz gave a deep chuckle. "Well in that case, get on all fours." A squeal could be heard as she tried to hop off of his desk to escape his wandering hands. "Come back here, Ms.Pope. You can't escape the president!" He chased after her, his smile mirroring her own. He was glad he invited his Livvie to come relax with him.


	2. Call me Oneshot

Call me (Olitz One-Shot (Smutty))

Hello, Fitz RP account here again with another One-Shot. I'm super messy, and what better way to be messy than to share it with all of you. I'm no writer, so be kind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night when Fitz finally made it to the residence. He was exhausted, and he missed his Sweet Baby so much. He'd called her a few times earlier to no avail. She was always so busy, and it was sexy that she was so powerful, but come on. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his cold and lonely bed. Reaching for his Liv-Phone, he called his lady. "What?," she answered. Fitz let out a deep rumbling chuckle. "Have I ever told you how cute you are?" She picked up her glass of wine and swirled it with a smile on her face. "You may have mentioned it a few times. Shouldn't you be asleep? You have a big speech to give tomorrow." Fitz scoffed. "Shouldn't you be in my arms?" She couldn't help but smile. He was very persistent. "Okay, Mister. No need for an attitude." He sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. Now…. What are you wearing?" Olivia burst out laughing. "You are shameless," she chuckled. Fitz waited for her giggles to subside. Her laugh was music to his ears, but he wanted to hear some other sounds right now. "I'm serious." His voice dropped a few octaves as he waited for her response. "I'm wearing the NAVY shirt." Fitz's fingers twitched at the thought of touching her. "What are you wearing underneath?" He pushed the blanket off of himself. "Nothing." Her voice was lower. It was nothing like the confident Olivia Pope that strutted into any room and took charge. Her voice was filled with arousal, and hearing him shuffling around on the other end only indicated that he was in bed as well. As she told him she had nothing on under HIS shirt, he felt himself stiffen in his black boxers. They were her favorite pair because they hugged him tightly in all the right places. He aimed the phone down and took a photo of his lower half. The print of his impressive arousal could be seen clearly. He sent her the photo, and when he heard a breathy "Fitz," He knew she received the photo. "Slide your hand up the shirt and imagine it's me," Fitz told her as his own hand glided up and down his torso as Olivia would. She obeyed without a fuss, sliding her hand up her own smooth body. "Now, I want you to skip your pussy. I want you to go to your breasts and roll your nipple between your finger like I would, baby. I want to just latch my mouth onto one of your breasts and suck on it as you pull my hair." His own hand began to rub against himself, teasing himself. He heard her breath hitch on the other line, and he got even harder. "Does it feel good?" He rumbled. "Yes, Mr.President," she whimpered. Fitz reached over and grabbed his bottle of lotion and kicked off his boxers. "I'm naked for you, Ms.Pope," he purred. "I wish you were here to wrap your lips around me." He squirted some lotion into his massive hand and took a hold of himself, imagining that it was Olivia. On the other line, Olivia's breaths were becoming ragged as she rubbed on herself, the phone resting on the pillow beside her on speaker. "Y-yeah?" She moaned. "Oh yeah. Put two fingers inside of yourself for me." Fitz paused his movements until he heard a gasp and a moan, indicating that she had obeyed him. "Tell me how it feels," he commanded. "It feels good, Mr.President." Fitz began to steadily pump himself. "Imagine it's me. Imagine it's my fingers pumping in and out of you before I flip you on your stomach and shove your beautiful face into the pillow. Imagine it's me behind you pounding you until you go hoarse from screaming my name and a hole is put in the wall from the headboard hitting it." His hand was moving rapidly now as he imagined his own words. "Oh Fitz Harder." She moaned from the other line. The mental imagery that he was giving her was spurring her on. "I want you to cum for me, Ms.Pope." His hand was moving fast and his hips were involuntarily bucking into his hand. He tightened his fingers around himself to try and imitate Olivia's walls. "Cum for me." Her back arched off the bed as he took his commanding tone. She choked out his name, Sending him into oblivion. With a rumble of "Oh Livvie," he released into his hand. After they came down from their respective highs, he used his clean hand to carry the phone to the bathroom to wash his hands. "You're something else," Olivia chuckled out of breath. "Don't blame me. Blame your beauty." She laughed as she heard the sheets shuffle on his end. "Stay on the line with me?" He asked her. She could hear in the tone of his voice that he really missed her, and that he was trying to hide it. "Okay." Fitz sat the Liv-Phone on her side of his big and lonely bed and tucked himself into bed. "I love you," he sighed to her in complete adoration. Not expecting a response, He shut his eyes to to bed. There was a long pause before he heard a tiny "I love you too." He smiled to himself and drifted into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Vermont and Jam.


	3. Marry Me (One shot Fluff)

Marry me, Sweet Baby (Oneshot attempt/Fluff)

(I'm an RP/Parody/Fan acc of Fitz from scandal. I wrote a oneshot, and the response was positive. I decided to try and write one without Smut. P.S.) more smut coming soon. I have the PERFECT plot.. ENJOY the fluff. Leave feedback too please) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia and Fitz were wrapped up in eachother's arms. They'd just got done making passionate love after months of being separated. Fitz had finally divorced Mellie, and things were looking up for them. Every Time he had her in his arms, he saw Vermont. He saw jam, Kids, Pets, grandchildren, and endless love. Snapping out of his trance, he gazed down at her sleeping face. Her head was resting on his chest, and her eyes were shut. She looked so peaceful when she slept, which was a nice change from her stressed face during the day. Their legs were intertwined together, and Fitz had his strong arms wrapped around her body. He shook her awake. "Livvie?" Exhausted, she grumbled and nuzzled closer to him. "Sweet Baby?" At this, she opened her eyes. "Fitz?" As she opened her eyes, something sparkled under the moonlight. "Olivia Carolyn Pope. You're a headache, you're complicated, smart, witty, and incredibly beautiful. You're the love of my life. I'm nothing without you, and I feel thankful to have found you. So, Will you go all in on us? Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife? My rightful wife.. The one I've been searching for?" The box with Betsy Ross' ring was open, and his sapphire eyes were sparking with love. A million excuses ran through her mind but she finally chose him. She chose love, and she finally said "Yes." Fitz slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed the ring. "I love you, Livvie." He sounded a bit choked up. "I love you too, Fitz." He smiled tearfully and held his wife-to-be in the dark. This moment made it all worth it to him. Olitz would be together finally.

I decided to write a non-traditional proposal. Tell me what you think?


	4. Our Child (One Shot)

Our Child

(I am not a writer but I decided to try my hand. Excuse the grammar errors) Fitz had been working all day and he was tired. All he wanted to do was go home to his sweet, sweet livvie. She finally decided to give him a weekend of her time, and to say he was elated is an understatement. Fitz finished up his final notes and made his way up to the residence. "Livvie?" Fitz removed his suit Jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. "Livvie darling?" Fitz's face fell. He was hoping that she didn't run again. "In the bathroom," she croaked. Fitz hurried and ran to the bathroom only to find his Livvie in a heap on the floor. She had pregnancy tests scattered all over the floor. Fitz immediately dropped down and enveloped her into a warm embrace. "Livvie? What's wrong?" Fitz scanned her face with his eyes as she handed him the pregnancy test. The president looked at it before looking back to her. He repeated the process a few more times before hugging her closer. "Please don't tell me that this is some cruel joke," he pleaded. "It's not a joke, Fitz." She looked into his eyes. It took all of 10 seconds before he had his face tucked against her flat stomach, crying happy tears. All he wanted was smushy babies with his Livvie. He was so happy that they were having a sweet baby of their own. "Hi there." He kissed her T-shirt-covered belly. "Daddy already loves you so much." Watching the scene before her made Olivia glad that she didn't abort the baby. Seeing Fitz happy made it all worth it. She was glad that she chose him and their life.


	5. Cruise Right Into You (Olitz Oneshot)

Cruise right into you (Olitz Oneshot Smut and fluff)

Hello! Fitz RPer here. I like writing RP but I'm also branching off to writing fanfiction. I'm only doing Oneshots for now until I get enough inspiration to do a full story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fitz knew his campaign staff worked hard, and he wanted to do something to reward them. He decided ti think outside of the box and take his crew on a cruise before he officially took office.

Lugging his suitcase onto the cruise ship, he spotted Olivia. She was currently angry with him for something stupid he did, and she wouldn't even look at him. Walking up behind her, he let his eyes undress her petite form. She wore slacks, a blouse, and she had her hair natural. Stalking up behind her, he purred "Hi." He swore he could see her hair stand up on the back or her neck, and he patted himself on the back. He could hear her breathing change which let him know she heard him.

Olivia knew ignoring him was mean, but she didn't care. He shouldn't have cancelled an entire event just to spend time with her. She knew his intentions were good, but she had to draw the line somewhere. Lifting up the handle on her suitcase, she walked right passed him. She knew this cruise would be a long one. She didn't even want to come, but she knew declining his offer would seem suspicious. Deciding the most practical option was to just bite the bullet, she agreed to accompany the staff in this cruise, as long as her room was far away from Fitz's.

He watched her walk away and chuckled to himself before following her onboard. He was so happy to have her there that he didn't even care that she was ignoring him.

Later on after everyone was settled in, he called for a meeting on the main deck. "Attention!" His baritone voice boomed, causing all the chattering to stop. "I would like to propose a toast," he boomed as he lifted his glass half full with scotch. "To hard work, victory, and the future of this country.. but most of all to life and love," he locked eyes with her from across the room in an intense gaze.

Her breath hitched as she swallowed thickly. She had been avoiding him all day, ignoring his longing gazes, pretending that the brush of his hand in hers didn't give her butterflies as they passed each other, and the way he would purr "Hi." Every chance he got.

She needed to get out of here and fast. Downing the rest of her glass of wine and pulling the last piece of shrimp off of her kabob, she slunk away from the crowd.

In this moment, Olivia was the prey, and Fitz was the hungry predator. On her way to her room, she headed to the kitchen area to grab some popcorn to take back to her room. She turned to leave before she came Face to chest with her hungry predator.

"Even-though you've been ignoring me all day, I'm going to say it again." The sound of his dress shoes clicking against the floor sounded louder than it actually was as he got in her personal space. "Hi," he purred for the 20th time today before nibbling her ear. "H-hi," she whimpered. She knew she couldn't keep ignoring him forever, but she expected to atleast last a week before giving in.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame and pulled her against his body, holding her. "I missed you." He rumbled. After a moment, she lifter her own little arms to wrap around his large frame in an embrace.

"You can't do that again, Fitz," she scolded.

"But Liv-" he started. She put her finger on his lips. "No, let me finish." With a look resembling a guilty puppy, he shut his mouth and listened to her. "You can't keep doing things like that, Fitz." She began to pace back and forth. "You have to think about how things look, Fitz. What does it look like when you just cancel a dinner when you had it planned for over a month?" He watched on as she paced. "And I could see if it was a family emergency, but it was to spend time with your mistress." Pushing himself up from his leaning position, he grabbed her arm firmly. "What did I tell you about calling yourself a mistress?" He asked her. All of a sudden, the power in the room shifted. That is one of the things she loved about him. He was able to submit but also take power when he needed to. She sighed. "It's true." "No," he boomed before dragging her further into the kitchen. "Fitz, where are you taking me?" "Shush," he commanded.

He dragged her further out and through a small hallway in the back before dragging her outside to a tiny little deck outside. Over the edge if the railing, the waves could be seen glistening under the moonlight. She looked around as her hair blew in the salty air. "It's beautiful, Fitz." She looked around. He held her from behind. "Not as beautiful as you are." They stood there quietly listening to eachother's breathing and the waves crashing against the boat.

All was fine until she felt herself being poked by his impressive erection. "Fitz, " she warned as his hands danced themselves to the zipper on her slacks. "Livvie, everyone is asleep... come on.. live alittle," he mumbles between kisses on her sweetspot. She bent over against the rail as he made quick work of her slacks and pushed himself into her warm depths. The contrast between the cool air and her warm center made this all the more erotic for him as he slipped his hands under her blouse to play with her nipples. He waited a moment before swiveling his hips. "Oh," she whimpered. "Quiet Ms.Pope," he growled as he tweaked her nipples and thrusted in and out of her harder. "Push back on it," he commanded. The combination of hearing his labored choppy breathing, the sound of their skin slapping, and feeling his large member moving deep into her pussy and back out made her wet beyond belief. He moaned deeply as he felt some if her essence drip down to his balls. "Mm you're so wet for me," he taunted. "You're all mine." She gripped the railing and moaned. "Ohhh yess." "Tell me it's mine." Before she could respond, he wrapped his arms around her waist to add more power to his thrusts. She could feel the vibrations of his moaning against her back. "It's yours, she panted. She was surprised she wasn't sea sick from watching the waves crash against the boat, but maybe the hungry animal behind her pounding the life out of her took her attention away from the water. "It's yours," she moaned. "Oh yeah.. oh baby." He moaned as his thrusts became erratic and sloppy. She loved how vocal he was. "Olivia.." he moaned. "Livvie yes." He gasped as he released deep into her. Feeling his grip around her tightening and his warm seed coating her insides caused her to release around his softening erection. He waited a bit before pulling out of her and zipping himself back up. "Why do I go anywhere with you," she laughed breathlessly. "Because we love each other," he looked at her. She stayed silent and looked at him. "Look Livvie.. I'm sorry," he sighed. "I know you want to see me, Fitz... but you can't do that again." He nodded shamefully and laid his forehead against hers. "If I'm a good boy... can I sleep with you?" She raised her brows as she carded her fingers through his unruly curls. "Fine." "Yay!" He cheered like a child causing her to giggle. "Come on, Tiger." He laughed and swatted her ass, following her to her cabin. He was in love with her, and he was so happy she decided to come on this cruise with him.

Thanks for the prompt @msopope

Leave me more to see more.. this isn't my best work but oh well


	6. Angitz Smut (ANGITZ)

Angitz (Smut )

IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGITZ DON'T READ THIS!!! I wrote Olitz Smut, and I like Angitz too, so why not? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fitz picked up his phone and called Lauren's desk. "Patch me through to webster," he commanded. "One moment, Mr.President," she replied. Fitz tapped his fingers on his desk as he heard the phone ring a few times. "Hello?" He heard her voice. "Director Webster, This is the President Speaking." She smiled on the other end and chuckled. "To what do I owe this honor, Mr.President?" He leaned back. "Come to the residence and I'll show you." She raised her brows before smiling. "I'll be right there." They hung up and he finished up and made his way to the residence. It has been a while since he had a girlfriend, and he still thought of Olivia all the time. Angela was something good, and he was just going with the flow for now. Sitting on the couch, he poured them some champagne and watched TV until he heard a knock at the door. "It's open," he shouted. She made her way inside carrying folders and binders. He smiled alittle thinking of how Olivia would do the same. He shook his head to stop thinking about her just as Angela took a seat beside him. "Hey baby," he rumbled as his eyes landed on her face. She was stunning and smart and he was feeling frisky. She leaned in "Hello, Mr.President." He leaned in and kissed her deeply, immediately shoving his tongue into his mouth and gripped a handful of her curly hair. She gasped as he began to crawl ontop of her. She knew he was still in love with Olivia, but she didn't let it bother her. She watches his face as his large hands worked on undressing her from her blouse and skirt. "You are so beautiful." She trembled as he began kissing down her body. "You're so sexy." She grabbed his tie and pulled him up to kiss her deeply. She felt him hardening against her inner thigh as her wetness could be seen through her red lace panties. Fitz licked his lips as his kind blue eyes turned into dark blue ones. "Get on all fours, Director webster." She obeyed and he undressed himself and got behind her. "Tell me you want it," he boomed. "I want it, Mr.President," she whimpered. He smacked her ass a few times causing her to look back at him and bite her lip. He pulled her panties to the side after he rolled on a condom and pushed into her. They both let out a sigh and groan. She wasn't as warm as Olivia but she was still tight and it still felt amazing. Sliding his hand across her curves, he stayed still as her insides contracted around him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he gripped a handful of her curly hair before thrusting into her at a steady pace. The TV could be heard along with the sound of the couch moving and squeaking, the sound of slapping skin, and the deep moans of the President and the FBI director. He licked up her back and bit her ear before nibbling it and rumbling "Who's ass is this?" She didn't respond, teasing him. "I said Whose. Ass. Is. This?" He followed every word with a deep, core-shattering thrust causing her to choke out a small "Yours, Mr.President." He bit his lip and watched her ass jiggle upon impact and to watch himself slide in and out of her. "Brace yourself," he warned before resting a hand on her throat. She gripped onto the edge of the couch as Fitz planted his feet and began to piston into her. By now they could probably be heard all the way to the west wing. "You like that?" His breathing was ragged as he thrusted into her. "Yes, Daddy." He stopped moving. "Say that again," he growled. "Daddy," she moaned. "Oh yeah," he grunted as he thrusted into her at an inhuman speed. "I'm gonna cum, Mr.President." He panted. "Soak me, baby. You're so sexy," she moaned and released all over him. "Fuckkkk." He tossed his head back as he released into the condom. They were panting as he stopped pulled out and tossed the condom. "Now, about that movie," he chuckled. She gave a small giggle and put on his discarded shirt. "You're something else, Mr.President." He pulled on his boxers and say beside her. "Are you hungry?" She nodded as he brought them over plates of spaghetti. "Sorry I didn't offer before, I just really like that dress." She chuckled as she began eating. "It's okay." The ate before he pulled her into his arms, resting a hand on her ass. "Busy day?" She looked up at him. "Yeah." "Tell me about it." He turned to her and gave a warm smile. He really liked her. She wasn't Olivia, but she'll do.


	7. I have to have her (Olitz Smut)

Hello everyone. It's your favorite Fitz RPer here with another oneshot. I decided to do something alittle different with this one. Leave me prompts in comments too if you have requests. The more requests I get, the faster I'll update

Fitzgerald Grant was the hottest presidential canidate in a long time, but he thought his campaign fixer was even hotter. He felt like she lived to torture him. She always looked camera ready in her suits with her hair and her perfume that lingered everytime she passed him in the hallways. He knew she was aware that he was attracted to her, but he wondered if she understood how intense it was. He even found himself short circuiting at meetings imagining what was under her expensive clothes. He took off his Jacket and sighed as he listened to Mellie complain about his campaign staff. He could really care less. He just wanted to drift into dream land and dream of Olivia Pope. She continued rambling for a bit, and after she noticed he was ignoring her she went on with her nightly routine and got in bed. Fitz slipped into bed and pretended to sleep until he heard her breathing even out, indicating to him that she'd finally drifted off. Slipping out of bed, he went into the bathroom and ran himself a warm bath. He stripped down to nothing and climbed into the warm water, sighing in pleasure. The only time he could get any peace was when Mellie was asleep. He gave a small chuckle at the thought before his thoughts traveled to Olivia Pope. Ms. beautiful Pope. He shut his eyes and imagined her face. He imagined everything from her big doe eyes to her sexy plump lips. He felt himself begin to stand at attention through the suds on the surface if the bath water. He tried to ignore it for a bit until it got painful. Giving in, he wrapped a massive hand around himself. He lazily pumped his veiny length imagining it was Olivia doing it. "Mmmm Olivia," he rumbled. His deep voice felt more ike a purr than anything as he twisted his hand on himself and tugged. He wondered how she would have done it. He imagined her being assertive and tugging at him. He also imagined her being sultry and slowly rubbing him. His hips began to buck as he imagined her pillowy lips that ripped him to shreds wrapping around his length. He felt himself lurch and contract in his hand. He'd never been this close so fast. He shut his eyes and focused on Olivia. He imagined her riding him or her sucking him off. He imagined what it'd feel like to be in her warm depths. With the warmth of the water adding to his imagination, he released with a whisper of Olivia's name. His toes curled as pleasure shot all over him. He cleaning himself up, panting like he'd just left the gym. After drying off, dressing up and slipping back into bed. He knew one thing. He knew his hand wouldn't always be enough. He knew he was relaxed from a good orgasm. Most of all, he knew he had to have her.


	8. Baby (Olitz Fluff)

Olivia and Fitz had been together for about a year after Fitz left office. After Olivia spent one month as Mellie's COS, she missed Fitz like Crazy and decided to go back to him. Fitz had welcomed her with open arms, and they hit it off like he never left. After going at it like crazy animals, they had concieved. Fitz was elated, but Olivia was alittle worried. They had the finances, but Olivia didn't think she was the Mother type. Fitz reassured her, and they moved on with the pregnancy without a hitch.

Here they were a year later with two beautiful fraternal twins. Alex and Charlotte. They were on thier huge bed, feeding the babies. Fitz had baby Alex, and Olivia was feeding baby Charlotte. Alex had his father's eyes and wispy curls with a smile to die for. Little Charlotte favored her mother more with beautiful light brown doe eyes and a gummy smile that had Fitz wrapped around herlittle pudgy fingers. Fitz allowed Alex to rest his hands in his bottle as he suckled hungrily on it. He was a big eater just like his father, and Fitz loved it. He'd already taught him how to splash his mother during bath time, and he was so proud of himself. After wiping the side of Alex's mouth he looked over at his wife. She was looking down at Charlotte as she drank happily from her breast. She had a habit of patting Olivia's free boob whilst drinking, and giving a gummy laugh around Olivia's Nipple which always caused Fitz to let out a high giggle of his own. He felt so happy and free to finally be there with his wife, and childeren. After burping the babies, bathing them, and dressing them in cute matching onsies, the little family cuddled up with the babies between the parents, and thier fingwrs entwined on thier babies. "Sweet baby,"Fitz cooed. "Yes?" She looked up at him with those glisening doe eyes and Fitz's breath caught. "I love you. Thank you for our sweet babies." She chuckled playfully and scratched At his hairy chest the way he liked. "You're silly, I love you too." The small family held eachother and drifted off surrounded by love.


	9. Lets do lunch (The Trail)

(I'm not a writer, but I think it's fun to get my ideas out there. I run a Fitz roleplay account on Tumblr and twitter. So thank you for reading and commenting. I always check to see what you guys are saying daily, and I do accept prompts.)

I've decided to explore their relationship in the trail. This is something. This will not follow how it actuall went. I'm just drabbling. If people like this, I could turn it into a story.

There she was.. Olivia Pope. She was so incredibly beautiful, and Fitz was enamored. His eyes follow her everywhere she went, and he knew what it was. Fitz wasn't stupid. He could feel his pants tightening when he watched her ass sway from side to side. She was leaning against the printer, barking ordrs at one of the staffers, and she looked so good.

He confidently stalked over to her. "Someone's alittle angry," he teased. She looked away from the staffer to turn to Fitz. "I'm not angry, Governor Grant." Fitz shot her a playful smile as the staffer used this opportunity to scurry away. He leaned against the wall just as people were filing out. "It's lunch time, Ms.Pope. Why don't you join me?" He was internally crossing his fingers that she'd agree. He knew how uptight she could be, but she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever saw. "Well Governor Grant, I- I don't," she stammered. Fitz knew she could see he that was attracted to her, and maybe that was the reason for her hesitation, but a man could dream, right? He looked at her, his sapphire eyes pleading, and filled with hope. "Okay, but only this once," she scolded. He lifted his hands in a surrendering manner. "Okay."

After walking Olivia to her office, they headed to his car. He had alot of nice cars, but he chose not to be too flashy, opting for one of his simple jeeps. He slid in the driver's seat after opening the passanger side for her.

After he switched the car into drive, and pulled away from the campaign headquarters. After driving for about 5 minutes, he decided to break the silence.

"Soooo How are you doing today?" She looked over at him with a strang expression. She looked like she was surprised he was talking to her, but also relieved.

"Things are going great, Governor. Everyone did what they needed to do today, and we made alot of headway planning-" she stopped when Fitz cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?," she asked. He chuckled at her indignant gasp. "I'm sorry for interupting," he soothed. "It's just that I'd like to talk about you," he purred. "As much as I enjoy talking about the campaign, I'd like to talk about you. We never get to spend any time together," he pouted.

Shocked, She eyed him from the passenger side. She was still trying to figure this man out. First, he fired her. After firing her, he stared at her longingly, whilst saying he'd be lucky to have her in a tone that was anything but friendly. Then, he asks her to join him for lunch alone, and is now asking to get to know her. After getting her bearings, she said: "Well, what would you like to know?" Fitz thought for a while before finally responding. "What's your favorite color?" Chuckling, she responsed: "I don't have a favorite color. I like them all." Fitz gave a small smile. He didn't know why, but her answer was adorable. "Well alright Mrs.Indecisive, we're here." The small woman playfully rolled her eyes before hopping out of her boss's sleek vehicle. "Come on Mr.Rainbow, lets go eat."

Walking next to her into the diner, he thought about how he would feel if it were a date. He knew he liked her alot, and he had to tell her before the day was over.

After taking pictures with adoring fans and giggling women, Fitz finally slid himself into the seat across from Olivia. "I'm so sorry anout that," he soothed. Peeking over her menu, she gave him a shrug. "All in a day's work, Governor Grant." Picking up his menu, he sighed "Call me Fitz." After choosing her meal, she looked up at him. "That would be inappropriate." Flashing his panty-dropping smile, he purred: "Lets be inappropriate." Raising a brow, she scoffed and waved over the the waiter. Fitz looked her up and down as she blew him off. He thought she was so hot, and he knew he was flirting, but he couldn't help it. After ordering thier food, they ate with a comfortable silence. The lunch meeting wasnt all fun, Olivia made sure of that. They went over poll numbers new approaches on the pressing issues in his campaign. By the time they got done working, it had gotten fark. "Oh my gosh," Olivia gasped. "It's so late." Fitz looked away from her lips to follow her gaze outside. "Yes it is. We'd better get out of here."

Fitz drove them back to the campaign headquarters, waited for her to gather her belongings and walked back outside with her. "How dis you get here today," he asked. "Cyrus gave me a ride. My car is in the shop," she sighed. "Let me take you home!" He jumped. "Uhhhh I mean I'll take you if you want."

As much as she'd like to deny him the opportunity to see where she lived, she was tired, and ahe didn't want to bother Cyrus. "Okay." He fist-pumped the air behind her as she walked back to his car, slung her bag inthe back seat and buckled up. The ride was comfortably silent until they got to her door. Despite her protests, He walked her to her door, atanding behind her as she fumbled with the lock. Being alone with him always took alot out of her, and ahe could feel the heat and electricity between them more than ever. "Wait," he pleaded. "Before you go inside.. can we talk?" Sighing, she dropped her hands from the door and turned to him. She gaspd as she was pulled into a tight hug. "Olivia.. you ans I both know what is going on here," he purred. "Excuse me?" "You know how I feel about you," he locked his eyes with her as he stepped back. "Since I first saw you, I knew I had to have you. I know I'm mareied, but we're unhappy. Please.. Just." He scrambled to articulate what he wanted to say into one coherent sentence. Olivia couldntbelieve what she was hearing. Of corse she noticed the longing stares and flirting, but she never thought anythinf would come of it. "Governor Grant, I," she stammered. "Call me Fitz," he begged. Lookig at the pitiful look on his face, she couldn't deny him. "Fitz.. I think it's been a long day.. maybe you need to go home and-," he kissed her, stopping her mid-sentence. After standing there in shock, she b _egan to hiss her boss in front of her apartment door. After stepping back, slapping him, and gasping sheturned to unlock her door, pulling him inside and into another kiss._

 _After making out for a while, She fixed her hair and sighed. "We have to talk about this, Olivia." He begged. Wiping her lipstick off of his face, he pulled her into his arms. "Be mine, Olivia." Turning to face him, she rubbed his cheek tenderly. "We'll talk about this another time." He protested for a while before relenting.  With one final kiss and a hug goodbye, she sent Governor Grant on his way. Leaning against her door she replayed her day in her head. Oh boy, was she in trouble. Her boyfriend was about to be the President. _


	10. Wake up, Sweet Baby (Smut)

(I'm not a writer, and I write this on my phone.. so excuse any grammar mistakes, or the lack of indenting, it never shows up.)

It had been 2 agonizing months since He's last held Olivia in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully on his chest, looking simply delicious. Her lips tended to swell alittle when she slept, making them look even more juicy. The curve of her voluptuous figure enticed him, even under the thin sheet that covered them. He felt her leg entwined with his, and he smiled. He wanted to show her why she should sleep over at the white house more often.

Gently moving her off of him, he slithered down the bed and under the sheet. When he went to nudge her legs open, she stirred a bit, causing him to still in his movements. After she settled on her back, he went back to work. Using his index and middle finger to hold her lower lips open, he gently gave teasing licks to her sensitive nub. He then lightly sucked on it, and when he felt it begin it begin to swell, he looked up at her to see her brow furrowed in pleasure. Her natural hair was sprawled across the pillow, making her look like a goddess. Letting out a needy groan, he felt himself hardening at her soft noises. By this time, Olivia was awake. She felt every stroke of his skilled tongue, swirling, lapping, flicking, and delving in and out of her tight depths. When he pressed his tongue against her clit firmly, her hands scrambles to grab his hair, shaking. Her breathing was erratic, and so was his. His breathing became choppy as he felt the muscles in her thighs tensing, signaling that she was close. "F-fitz," she gasped. "Mmmmmmm," he purred back at her. He loved to please her any chance he got. She loved how much he loved to give her oral sex. She was snatched back to reality when he gave her a swat on her ass. "Cum for me," he commanded. With a few more licks and the feeling of his massive middle finger sliding into her, she arched up as her insides pulsated around his finger, causing his large dick to jump with excitement.

Crawling up her body like a hungry predator, he immediately pushed himself into her. "I love you," he promised as he swiveled his hips. "Ah," she moaned in response. Hedidn't expect her to say it back, and that was fine with him. He had her little body folded up with her legs on his shoulders as he pounded into her. The room was filled with the sounds oftheir choppy breathing, moans, skin slapping, and the mattress creaking with the rocking motion Fitz was creating. As Olivia locked her big doe eyes with him, his pace quickened. He thigh muscles spasmed as he felt that familiar burning in his lower belly. "You're gonna make me cum," he warned. "Cum for me, big boy." He watched her breasts bounce and her lucious lips move. Grabbing a handful of her soft curls, he tugged her head back. He then suckled on her exposed neck, claiming her. With three more earth-shattering thrusts, he emptied his seed into the love of his life. The look on his face caused her to moan and climax, tightening her walls around him to prolong his orgasm. Still shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm, he flopped beside her. "You're so bad," she giggled. "You can't blame me, Livvie. I mean look at you!" Nuzzling back up to her, he smirked. "So... are you still going home today?" Rolling her eyes, she laughed. "I wasn't going home anyway." Fitz laughed. "Oh, because I thought I'd have to convice you more." Kissing her head a few times, he happily purred. This woman made him feel like he was dreaming, and he didn't want to wake up.


	11. Feel it yet? (Terry Smut)

This is a Terry Fic. If you're not into that, don't read this.

Today was one of Tony's favorite days. It was a day where he shot a love scene with Kerry. He smiled on his way to work, walking on set, and getting a doughnut. "Someone's happy," Scott teased. "Is it because it's your turn to get down and dirty with Kerry?" Tony shook his head, but his flushed face called his bluff. Rolling his eyes, scooter laughed and went about his business.

Tony had a bounce in his step as he made his way on set. "Hey Ker," he waved at the little woman. She looked up from her phone, smiling. After catching herself smiling at him, she rolled her eyes at him. Laughing, he made his way over to her. "Be nice to me today," he purred as he hugged her. "Not a chance, mister. Now go make yourself useful and take your clothes off." Bursting into laughter, he proceded to strip to his boxers and hop in the bed. Most of the crew began filing out as Kerry stripped to her panties. She had to leave her breasts out for this scene, and Tony was so grateful. After they discussed what the feeling for the scene would be, they got into position.

Tony climbed ontop of Kerry and hovered ontop of her. When e crawled between her legs, he knew he was hard. The warmth of her body, the feeling of her lips against his, and her small hands rubbing all over his body was too much for him to ignore. As they continued to kiss, she shifted a bit, causing his hard dick to brush against her center.

In shock, he stopped moving, locking eye with her. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were dark. They leaned in to kiss again just as the director called "cut!"

Tony flopped beside her just as the directir yelled: "Take 15 everyone!" Tony made no move to dress up. After all the crew left, he looked at her. "Do you want to maybe go over the motions alittle bit?" She raised her brow and looked at him. "Just to work things out alone would help us make it more intimate." After considering it for a bit, she agreed. "Sure, why not." She rolled on her back, opening her legs. Tony crawled between them again, looking at her breasts. "So for this scene, I thought we could mimic a rocking motion...Like this." He began to rock himself against Kerry's center. He could see she was alittle shocked, but she made no move to stop him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to rock thier clothed crotches together. Tony began to pant as he felt himself getting harder and harder. "Wait a minute," he panted. Reaching down, he freed himself from his boxers and scooted her panties down a bit. Kerry just went with it. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, so what the hell. Tony put his dick againt her clit and continued to hump her. Kerry began to let out little moans of "Fitz." Tony panted and moaned deeply as his hips began to stutter with every thrust. "I'm gonna cum," he warned. "Not yet," she panted. She made him sit up a bit and put his hard dick between her soft lips. Tony let out a soft prayer as her felt her plump lips along with her warm wet mouth gliding over him. He tensed up and came down her throat with a shaky whimper of her name. After coming down from

His high, he slid under te blanket and put his mouth over her wet center. Tony Licked and suckled and fingered her until she arched off the bed. Panting, they began to get somewhat dressed. Tony just put on his sweat pants, and Kerry slipped on her bra. After grabbing some snacks for the both of them, Tony say back down next to Kerry. "So.. do you have a better feeling for the scene now?" Rolling her eyes, she looked at him. "You're really bad at dirty talking." He stole a cookie off her plate, earning him a slap on the shoulder. "I love you, Kerry," he cooed. "I love you more, No Backsies."


	12. Our Child (Fluff)

Our Child

(I am not a writer but I decided to try my hand. Excuse the grammar errors) Fitz had been working all day and he was tired. All he wanted to do was go home to his sweet, sweet livvie. She finally decided to give him a weekend of her time, and to say he was elated is an understatement. Fitz finished up his final notes and made his way up to the residence. "Livvie?" Fitz removed his suit Jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. "Livvie darling?" Fitz's face fell. He was hoping that she didn't run again. "In the bathroom," she croaked. Fitz hurried and ran to the bathroom only to find his Livvie in a heap on the floor. She had pregnancy tests scattered all over the floor. Fitz immediately dropped down and enveloped her into a warm embrace. "Livvie? What's wrong?" Fitz scanned her face with his eyes as she handed him the pregnancy test. The president looked at it before looking back to her. He repeated the process a few more times before hugging her closer. "Please don't tell me that this is some cruel joke," he pleaded. "It's not a joke, Fitz." She looked into his eyes. It took all of 10 seconds before he had his face tucked against her flat stomach, crying happy tears. All he wanted was smushy babies with his Livvie. He was so happy that they were having a sweet baby of their own. "Hi there." He kissed her T-shirt-covered belly. "Daddy already loves you so much." Watching the scene before her made Olivia glad that she didn't abort the baby. Seeing Fitz happy made it all worth it. She was glad that she chose him and their life.


	13. Jealous (Terry Smut)

Tony was in a bad mood today. He didn't eat his normal doughnut, take his naps around set, or tweet with his fans. He took one selfie with Kerry and posted it.

Kerry... she was the reason he was in a bad mood. She hadn't done anything wrong to him, but the arc of the show had Olivia Pope with Jake Ballard.

Tony was a grown man. He could usually compartmentalize his life. He just had a massive crush on Kerry, and he knew he was in love with her. Kerry knew it.. she had to, right? He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his curls being stroked. He knew by that tingle down his spine that it was kerry. "Hey Tony. How are you and your salty nuts today?," she teased. Chuckling, he nuzzled into her hand. "I'm okay, Ker. How abouy you? Excited for your big love scene with Jake today?" Kerry playfully shoved him. "You know I hate love scenes, Silly." She stood up, stretched her tiny body and headed to wardrobe.

Tony had to be on set during the scene, and it was torture. They had to film their kissing scene before the love scene like 5 times, and he felt like they were trying to torture him.

Now it was time for the moment of truth. He watched Kerry and Scooter kissed and moved to the bed. He immediately began to get uncomfortable. His fists clenched, and he felt himself turning red. After the scene was done, he was seething. Taking a deep breath, he pulled Kerry to the side. "Hey Ker? Can you come to my trailer when you're done here? I have something to show you." Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah whatever," she teased.

Tony sat on the couch in his trailer. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, but he knew he had to tell her something. He was pulled from his thoughts shen he heard a little tap on his trailer door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, shutting and locking it behing her.

Turning to her, he watched her look around. "So what did you have to show me?" Sighing, he walked up to her, taking her hands. Tony was always super affectionate and messy, so she thought nothing of it until he kissed her. "Tony," she groaned against his lips as he lifted her. "Ker," he purred as he worked on removing her clothes. "I've wanted to do this for so long," he rumbled in his baritone voice. Playing in his curls as he removed her clothing, she thought to herself. She wanted him too, and she was done fighting it. Pulling him into another searing kiss, she pushed him back over to the couch and shoved him on it. "Take your pants off, Big boy." Tony's hands began to shake with need as he struggled to get his jeans down. Kerry mounted him before sinking herself down along his length. "Ahh fuck," Tony moaned. He spanked her ass and planted his feet. With his feet firmly on the floor, he thrusted up into her. Tony relished in every whimper and moan he brought from her luscious lips. The worn down couch began to creak with the couple's movements as Tony picked up speed. He had so much pent up sexual frustration from no sex at home and watching Kerry Look so good everyday. Tony's intense gaze swept all over her body as she rode him. She was so hot with her jaw slack and her doe eyes dark with lust. The simulation they did for love scenes was nothing like the real thing. Tony continued to watch her breasts bounce up and down as he felt her tight pussy pulsating around him. He felt her clench, and that caused his thighs to begin to shake. "Ugh fuck, Kerry." He latched onto her boob and began to swirl his tongue on her nipple. "Oh Tony," she moaned. Tony wished he could bottle that sound up and keep it forever. "Gonna cum for me, Ker?" He mumbled with a mouth full of boob. "She whimpered and nodded her head as she bounced down on him once more, tensing up. "Fuckkk," she moaned as she began to fuck herself with his dick like she never had any in her life. "You're so hot, baby." Tony's thrusts began to get sloppy as he neared his climax. "I'm gonna ahhh," he rumbled as he emptied himself inside of his co-star. Panting, kerry climbed off of him and fixed her clothes. Tony was buckling his belt when Kerry broke the silence. "How long have you wanted to do that?" Pausing his movements, he looked at her. "Since we first stepped on set together." Rolling her eyes, she waved him off. "Yeah whatever." Pulling her into his arms, he purred. "I mean it, Ker. I love you. I really do." Kerry looked up at him before resting her head against his. "I love you too, Tony."

She cupped his face as he put his forehead against hers. "We'll figure it out, Ker." Tony pleaded. After a moment of silence, she agreed. "We'll figure it out, Tony."


	14. Vermont Is For Family

Im light of the eclipse pics we were blessed with, I decided to write something in Vermont.

Sorry guys. I've been lazy.

Fitz rolled over on his side to gaze lovingly at his sleeping wife. Her doe eyes were shut, and her pouty lips were slightly open as she dreampt away. He tentatively rubbed her slight baby bump as she slept. This was thier third child together, and Fitz couldn't be more happy. He rubbed her belly softly, only stopping when she stirred. Just as he began to rub again, her eyes opened.

"What are you doing up, Old Man?" she teased. At the age of 58, Fitz's wavy locks were covered with Gray, and he still looked delicious. "You didn't care about my age last night," he purred.

Giggling, she caught his face as he leaned down to kiss her. "That's true." He finally kissed her when she let his face free.

He began to slow the pace of the kisses, deepening them. "Uh uh, Mister. The kids are sleeping, and we know how vocal you are in the mornings." He laughed, raising his brows. "And you aren't?" A smirk graced the Older man's face as he began to mock her and moan. "Oh Fitzy right there. Harder." She swatted his muscular chest, playing with the hair there. "Stop making fun of me, or I'll revoke your access for tonight."

Shooketh, He immediately shut his mouth and made a zipping motion with his hand.

"You're so sexy," he purred as he helped her remove his large NAVY shirt from her tiny body. "So are you," she laid on her back, Looking up at him expectantly.

He kissed down her body, moving her little legs onto his broad shoulders. "My favorite place in the world," he mumbled to himself before placing a few soft licks between her already glisening folds. "I love how wet you get for me."

He gave another firm lick before looking up into her eyes. "I'm going to fuck the life out of you," he grunted at her before latching onto her clit. He began to suck on her clit lik _e he was looking for something_ to come out of her. Her hands scrambled for something to grab onto before they found their place in his luscious curls.

His kind baby blues were hungry as they watched every micro-movement on his beautiful wife's face. She moaned as she felt his warm tongue force itself into her wet tunnel.

Fitz loved to be inside of her, even if it was just his tongue. He felt his 10" member straining against his tight black boxers, It sat heavily against his muscular thigh as he finally sat up and removed his boxers.

He watched her precious doe eyes turn hungry as her gaze settled on his impressive length. No matter how many times they made love, it always felt like the first time to them.

Careful not to put too much weight on her, he settled himself between her legs. Always the loving husband, his eyes scanned her face as he penetrated her. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. "Mmm," she moaned as she felt his hard length slide into her.

Electricity was already shooting through each of their bodies as they finally joined together. Locking eyes with her, he swivelled his hips and began to set a slow pace. Thier skin slapped together as he slowly pushed in and then snapped his hips forward. His eyes were saying all the things he felt.

They were communicating silently; whispering promises of love through thier movements. Panting, Fitz grabbed her neck like he always did.

"Cum for me, Mrs. Grant," he moaned. "Fitzzz," she gasped as she released.

He watched in awe as her body shook and her breasts were presented to him as latched on.

After the couple's love-making session, they showered and made thier way to the kitchen. Fitz headed to the kitchen and began cooking while Olivia retrieved thier two kids.

"Da!" Fitz smiled as he heard his young son call out to him, squirming excitedly to reach his father. His son was a perfect mix of Olivis and himself. He had curls, his father's eyes, a light brown skin-tone, and his mother's pouty lips. His daughter on the other hand looked just like a mini-Olivia with wavy curls and light brown eyes with specs of blue. "Wait up, Kiddos. Daddy can't give you morning kisses until the food was ready. Carolyn was 4 years old, and she was already a pistol. She was very opinionated, but also respectful. Alex on the other hand was one and a few months, and he didnt have many teeth. He'd usually eat baby food or have a bottle. Seeing as he was squirmy today, Olivia Opted for a bottle. Carolyn waited patienly as her father plated waffles, fruit, eggs, and bacon. He kissed all of his love's heads. He was a lucky man. Vermont is for families too.


	15. Drip Drop (Olitz Smut)

I got this idea from twitter. Olitz bathing

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was exhausted. Between breifings, meetings, and peoole coming at him left and right with their problems, his day was busy.

Fitz sighed as he dragged himself into the residence. All he needed was a warm bath, television, and a call from Olivia to make his night. Removing his suit, he grabbed his toiletry bag that Olivia got him. He was so used to always fumbling around with his things when he went to take a bath. And although girly, it worked well.

He hummed to himself until he heard a splash, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Who in the hell was in there? Was it Mellie? He hoped it wasnt Mellie. He was one of the very few men who didnt even want to see his own wife naked. He smirked to himself at the thought before making his way into the bathroom.

"Hi," he heard. The hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood up. "Hi," he sighed. All the tensions of the day suddenly melted away. His Livvie was here with him. He didn't even have to call her. Depositing his Toiletry bag on the edge of the sink, he stepped out of his boxers.

"I see you're using your gift," she teased as her head nodded at the Toiletry basket. "Yeah Yeah," he rumbled as he climbed in the bath behind her. "My pretty girlfriend gave it to me," he flirted as he got settled into the bath behind her. "I think she kind of likes you," she teased. "I hope she does, because I'm desperately in love with her," his eyes got serious as he locked his sapphire eyes with her big doe eyes. She said it back with her eyes. He understood that she loved him too, and he wouldn't pressure her to say it back.

"So how was your day?" Fitz asked her as he rubbed gentle circles against her tummy. "It was okay. We got a few new clients this week. The usual sex scandals.. nothing too crazy," she leaned back against his strong chest, feeling him wrap his strong arms around her. As Olivia talked, Fitz's eyes trailed down over her delicious looking cocoa skin. He was listening, but the way her skin glistened under the water turned him on. His eyes then trailed to her perky breasts. Oh those breasts. He licked his lips as he eyed her perky nipples. He noticed that they were hard, and moving without thinking, he flicked one with hia large thumb, causing her to jump. "Fitz," she warned.

"What?" He smirked innocently. "My hand slipped," he lied. "Whatever," she laughed. He splayed his fingers across her flat tummy again, feigning innocence until she beganto speak again. When her guard was down,he used that opportunity to play with her nipples full force now. His large index and forefingers with twisting and pulling at her hard nipples as she sat there. "You're so bad," she moaned as she felt heat began to collect between her legs. "And I want you," he purred as he licked water droplets off of her neck. "Turn around," he commanded.

The water sloshed alittle as she stood up to straddle him the best way she could in the confines of the bathtub. "Come here, baby," he growled as he grabbed her face, holding her jaw in place as he practically shoved his tongue down her throat. "Mmmm," he moaned. "All I could think about all day was fucking you." As his tongue forcefully slid against Olivia's own tongue, Fitz lifted her little body and slid her down onto his acheing dick. They both sighed in pleasure as they wre finally joined.

Upon entry, Olivia's Pussy walls clamped down around Fitz causing him to growl. "Hold onto me," he commanded. "We'll make love later. Right now, I need to fuck my hot girlfriend." She gave a strangled chuckled as she braced herself on his broad shoulders. Her eyes scanned his chest, the wet hairs sticking to him as his pecs flexed. He was practicaly lifting and dropping her on his hard length. His jaw was slack as his fingers tightened around her petite hip bones.

"Fuck, Livvie. You're so sexy, baby. I can't even explain," he panted between the sounds of wet slapping skin and water sloshing around. "Nugh," she moaned back. Even with the water in the way, she still felt the incredible power of his thrusts. It was all overwhelming and it felt so hot to think she was ontop of the President of the United states with his dick inside her making her feel things she'd never felt with any other man. "Rggg," he growled to himself before latching onto one of her breasts like a hungry child. He began to rhythmatically suckle on her right nipple as he forced his large dick in and out of her. He was in heaven right now. As soon as she felt him latch onto her sensitive nipple, her hands immediately flew to his wet curls as a moan escaped her plump lips. "Fitz," she moaned.

She was shocked as he lifted them both out of the water. The cold air hitting them shocked her as he guided her to bend over the bathtub, pushing into her from behind. "Arch your fucking back," he grunted at her. She'd rarely heard him swear at all let alone during sex. Something about the command inhis voice made her want to obey. "Yes, Mr.President." She purred as she arched her back causing him to let out a growl of lust. "Fuck." She moaned as he slid his throbbing shaft back into her. "Do you know what you do to me, Olivia Pope?" He grunted as he began to slam into her. The force of his thrusts was causing her wet hands to make squeaking noises as she struggled to hold herself steady against the end of the bathtub. "I- I," she stuttered before she felt a firm smack going across her ass, causing her to gasp and cum. "Push back on my dick, baby." He commanded, grabbing her curly wet locks. "Only I can fuck you like this, do you hear me?" He growled. Her mouth was shut before he reached up and rabbed her throat from behind. "Did you fucking hear me?!" He yelled as he spanked her again, "Yes!" She yelled. "Yes who?" He shouted back? Swatting her ass again. "Yes Mr.President!" She called as she came again. his thrusts began to get inhumanly faster. This was sweet torture to both of them. Fitz's stamina was still amazing, but he was getting close. He hunched up over her, cupping her jiggling breasts into his large hands. "I love you," he moaned as hit thrusts began to get sloppier. "You're pussy is so wet.. fuck.. you're so tight," he moaned. "So tight he mumbled to himself before his thrusts became erratic and unforgiving. "I'm gonna cum, baby," he grunted. "Gonna fill you with our child," he panted as as he reached down to thumb at her clit. "Come with me..

I know you can do it," he moaned as he felt her legs begin to tremble. "F-Fitz,"

She moaned before his muscles tensed as he shot his seed deep into her. "Oh fuck fuck fuck," he cursed as he propelled his pulsating dick into her tight pussy, causing her to tremble and release again around him.

Panting, he pulled his now flaccid penis out of her. "Why don't we always bathe together?" He laughed as he began to run them another bath. "Because we'd always be late," Olivia laughed as she added water back to the bath. "Lets actually bathe this time," she laughed. "You weren't complaining a few minutes ago," he grabbed her ass, watching it jiggle. Olivia turned to him and spotted his pupils dilating again. "Oh no, Mister," she laughed, turning off the water. "Give me second before you go all crazy on me again," she taunted. He looked ready to pounce again. "Fitz!" She giggled as she took off naked into the main bedroom only to get it again and again until they fell asleep, completely forgetting about bathtime.

Trying new writing styles. Let me know what you think? And leave Prompt requests. Thanks for reading.


	16. S-E-X (Olitz Smut) (Drabble)

I'm trying a new style. I'm also trying to add more detail.

"Ah fuck, baby. You're so fucking Tight," the President of the united states grunted from behind his office door. He'd managed to get hia Communications director (and girlfriend) Olivia Pope to come with him, and he was loving every second. The desk was squeaking against the floor as Fitz fucked Olivia like she was the hottest piece of ass he'd ever seen and she was. She was bent over his desk in the small office, her perfectly maicured nails scraping against the oak on his desk. Her perfectly straighy hair was covering her face as she whimpered in pleasure, begging him to go deeper, faster, harder, anything to quench this fire within her. "Oh my g-gosh," she moaned, arching her back, trying to offer him as much of her as she could.

He felt like a hungry animal as he shoved his throbbing dick in and out of her. His hands were shaking with desire as he held her shoulders to give himself more leverage to propel himself into her.

Fitz paused thrusting for a moment to toss his tie over his shoulder and lift his button-down shirt up a bit to get a better image if his dick sliding in and out of her sinky folds. As the pleasure began to send electricity up and down his spine, the sounds of thier skin slapping increased in volume as well as frequency as Fitz gave her everything he had. He was in another world right now as he watched the woman he love'd submit to his all-consuming lust.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" He growled. When she didnt respond, his large vieny hand immediately flew to her throat as he lifted and flipped her on her back. "When I ask you a fucking question, you answer me, is thay understood, Ms.Pope?" The most powerful woman in DC nodded, her doe eyes filled with Lust as her Boyfriend-in-chief began the sweet torture of thier hot sex again.

Not being able to take it anymore, Fitz lifted her blouse off of her petite frame. The President let out an animalistic growl as he captured a soft breast into his mouth, relishing in the sweet sound he got from his girlfriend. "Mmmmm mmmm." He moaned in response to every "ah." He got from her. "I'm gonna cum," she warned, her hands going to Fitz's curls. "Come for me, Ms.Pope. Cum all over my dick. I want your esscence all over me. Give it to me," he commanded as her body arched off of the desk. "Fuck," he growled as he lost control of his bucking hips. "I'm gonna cum, Livvie," he warned, the desk begging for mercy as she shelfs shook with them. "I'm gonna cum, he repeated," as he began to sweat. "I'm gonna ahhhhhh," he shuttered as he shot his seed into Olivia.

Panting and shaking, Fitz began to slowly fix himself up, waiting for her. "You're insatiable, you know that?" She looked at him with a small smirk before looking in a mirror to apply her make-up. "And you're sexy, you know that?" he purred as he held her from behind. "Please.. can we stay in here? I don't want to go out there and pretend I don't love you right now," Fitz pleaded, turning Olivia around to make eye contact with him. "One Minute," she laid her head on his chest. "One Minute," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She was his whole world. He was complete holding her like this.. even if it's in his office at Camp David. He'd take anything he could get.


	17. Opa Visit (Smut)

This Prompt was suggested! Enjoy. Always feel free to comment Prompt Ideas!

Today was a big day for Olivia Pope. She had been running around all day, and she was tired. Her current client was a congressman who was tied to a murder, and she knew he was innocent. She always trusted her gut, snd her guy was never wrong.

"Abby!," she shouted. "You and Quinn, go check on Congressman Perry's family. Huck, see what you can find on his whereabouts at the time of the murder. Harrisson, I need names. Go get a list. All Cylinders, People!" Turning on her heel, she strutted to her office.

She sighing, Olivia put her large expensive purse onto her desk. Olivia always took breaks without ever truly resting. She was reading a folder when she heard a bunch of footsteps.

Assuming her team had a problem, she emerged from her office only to be confronted with the men in black.

"Hello Tom, Hal," she greeted.

"Ms.Pope," Tom greeted. Hal simply gave her a polite nod as HIS powerful footsteps could be heard entering into OPA. Her space. Te steps she could recognise anywhere.

As their eyes met, all of the wind was knocked from the both of them. "Hi," Fitz purred. "Hi," she greeted.

With a cocky smirk Fitz stepped forward, causing her to step back. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"You're not happy to see me?" Fitz purred as he took a few steps forward.

"Fitz," she warned. Finally the president relented. "I've missed you," he looked at her. "Let me show you how much," he looked her up and down. Rolling her eyes, she led him into her office. As they walked, Fitz nodded to his agents. They hurridly left. They didn't want to be there when things got rolling

The shadows of hands against her door could be seen as the couple clawed at it in ecstasy. "Oh," Fitz moaned as his hips pistoned into her. "You like that, Ms.Pope?" He taunted over the sounds of skin slapping, and the door shaking on it's henges.

"You like being fucked by the President of the united states in your office you dirty girl?" he moaned. "Yes, Mr.President," she gasped.

Olivia's long curls bounced with every powerful thrust from her Presidential boyfriend. "I love you, Olivia. You make me feel so good. Always so good," he rumbled. The vibration in his chest from his deep baritone voice caused shivers to go down her spine.

The feeling from her warm and wet walls closing around his throbbing member was causing his head to spin.

"Ugh, Give me that pussy," he moaned, grabbing her petite hips. His large fingers dug into her skin as he yanked her body back onto his body.

Olivia loved when he was alittle rough with her . She could feel his need for her everytime they touched, and it made her feel beautiful. His mouth was always so filthy when he was in alot of pleasure. He was very vocal which made her so wet.

"Harder. Harder. Harder," she chanted as the pleasure began to get euphoric. "Yeah Baby. Anything you want. I want you to cum all over me," he moaned. His large hands found a place cupping her soft plump breasts as he hunched closer to her, pounding into her tight pussy.

Every slide of his shaft inside of her caused his legs to shake. The slapping sounds got louder as Fitz began to lose control of his hips. They began to buck on thier own, chasing the pleasure only she could give him.

"I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm gonna cum," he groaned, speeding up. Olivia released around Fitz first, every muscle in her body tensing up. "A-ah she let out a broken moan," sending the leader of the free world over the edge right behind her.

A shout of pleasure could be heard from the commander in chief as he released inside his girlfriend just as her employees were coming in. Abby stood in shock before bursting into laughter.

"Abby! That's not funny!" Quinn slapped her on the shoulder. "Oh come on, Lindsay! You know it's funny! Liv is getting some presidential dick!"

Just as Olivia and Fitz walked out together, Abby was about to make another joke. Clearly flustered, the president gave an awkward wave to her staff.

"Mr.President," they greeted. "Hello," he waved to them, awkwardly walking passed them. "I'll talk to you later, Olivia?" He winked at her before leaving.

Clearly flustered, Olivia straightened her blazer and looked at them. "Lets get to work, People," she stuttered. "Sure thing, Boss," Abby teased.

Olivia shook her head. What was she going to do with him?


	18. BJ Olitz Drabble

BJ Smut

Dabbling. Why not just jump right in?

"Look at me with my dick in your mouth," Fitz commanded. His legs were open and his abs were contracting and releasing as Olivia's sweet plump lips slid up and down his shaft.

Obediently, Olivia's doe eyes locked with Fitz's own dark hungry ones. Fitz grabbed a hand full of Olivia's natural curls. They drove him crazy, and she knew that. Fitz's hips began to buck uncontrolably into her mouth.

"Ah," Fitz whimpered as Olivia swirled her tongue around his tip. "Yeah baby yeah. Oh yeah," Fitz moaned. Fitz's legs began to shake as he neared his climax.

To his surprise, Olivia wasn't choking much, and it drove him crazy. As Fitz fucked her face like he didn't know her, her lipstick was smudged on his long shaft as he watched her pillowky lips glide over ever vien on it.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," he warned. "I'm gonna cum." Fitz began to ramble and swear as loud wet sounds were made by his rigid shaft sliding in and out of Olivia Pope's throat. "I'm gonna cum, baby." Fitz held her head down, the feeling of his tip hitting the back of her throat and the feeling of her plump lips and her nose pushing against his abs caused hum to release with a loud moan. With shaking hands, Fitz released his hold on his lover's head.

"Damn Livvie," he panted. "I love you. You are NEVER leaving me." Chuckling, Olivia stood up. She was stark naked, exposing her beautiful brown skin. "Sit on it" He commanded.

Watching her ass jiggle as she moved drove him crazy. Holding her hips to guide her onto his already hard shaft, they began to rock gently against eachother, building a rhythm.

As electricity began coursing through them, Fitz held her hips roughly as he practically

Lifted and dropped her petite body onto his twitching dick. "Yes, Yes, Yes," she chanted as he hit her spot every time. "Fuck," Fitz mumbled before latching onto her breast, flicking his tongue against her taught nipples.

Her moans were driving him crazy, and he knew he wouldn't last long. Fitz always loved when they had time to spare because he always made sure She came over and over again. It was the best broken record he'd ever heard. "I- I love you, Fitz." Despite Fitz being close, he paused and looked at her. "Oh Livvie," he sighed, cupping her face.

The tender moment was cut short as Olivia moved around a bit, causing both of them to moan.

"You're everything to me," he moaned Pounding up into her. She was bouncing up and down as He slammed up into her on the her couch.

"A-ah Olivia.. liv!" Fitz shouted as he grabbed her into a bear hug as he filled her with his seed. Panting, Olivia climbed off of Fitz.

Before she could move too far, he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. "I love you too. I love you so much. I know it took alot to say that."

Moving her curls from in front of her face, she locked her doe eyes with his. Fitz nodded and pulled her closer again. "This was the best birthday ever," he chuckled. "Yeah whatever. You're insatiable," She laughed. "Only for you," he rubbed her cheek. The couple laced thier fingers together as their breathing once again synced.


End file.
